Parles moi
by Patriciasdreams
Summary: Un petit one shot pour Anna. J'a écrit ça en réfléchissant à mes autres fics.


Bon bon, petit oneshot que j'avais décidé de faire il y a un moment, mais pour lequel je n'ai trouvé l'inspiration que ce soir.

Je me suis dit que je pouvais écrire un petit quelque chose pour Anna, étant donné qu'on passe notre temps à imaginer que son fiancé finit dans les bras de son jumeau, mais bon sang que je voudrais pas être à sa place. Pauvre petite Anna quand même.

Et voilà, _Parle moi_, en attendant que je trouve une suite à _l'Ange gardien_. J'aurais peut-être aussi une autre idée de multi-chapitres, mais j'y réfléchis encore, j'aimerais vraiment finir l'autre avant…enfin on verra.

Shaman King ne m'appartiens pas et la chanson d'Isabelle Boulay non plus.

* * *

_Je ne sais plus comment te dire_

_Je ne trouve plus les mots_

Les rayons du soleil filtrent doucement à travers les rideaux, réchauffant tranquillement notre auberge du village Pache. Mais mon cœur, lui, ne se réchauffe pas. Il n'est qu'un bloc de glace qui fond un peu plus chaque seconde, jusqu'au jour où il n'en restera plus qu'une flaque d'eau.

Je fais ma toilette et descend rejoindre tout le monde pour le petit déjeuner. Tu es là, comme toujours, tu souris, tu t'amuses…mais moi je sais que tu ne joue qu'un jeu. La seule personne avec qui tu veux être, c'est lui.

-Ohayou, Anna! Me dis-tu.

-Ohayou…répondis-je sans plus d'entrain.

Puis je m'assied à côté de toi, pendant que tu discutes avec les autres, sans me regarder.

_Ces mots qui te faisaient rire_

_Et ceux que tu trouvais beaux_

Je sais que je ne suis pas une fille extraordinaire, loin de là. Je suis loin d'être celle dont tous les garçons rêvent. Mais je me suis sentie si bien en me rendant compte que tu m'aimais…vraiment. J'avais enfin trouvé une raison de vivre. J'ai essayé e faire du mieux que j'ai pu, pour t'aider, pour te soutenir. Il faut croire que ça n'a pas suffit.

_J'ai tant de fois voulu t'écrire_

_Et tant de fois courbé le dos_

_Et pour revivre nos souvenirs_

_J'ai même aussi frôlé ta peau_

Où me suis-je trompée? Où est mon erreur?

Il est 15h. Tu sors et passes à côté de moi sans me voir, trop obnubilé par la joie d'aller le retrouver.

_Oh, dis-moi_

_Regarde-moi_

_Je ne sais plus comment t'aimer_

_Ni comment te garder_

Que puis-je faire? Je ne peux pas accepter de te perdre comme ça sans me battre!

_Parle-moi_

_Oui parle-moi_

_Je ne sais plus pourquoi t'aimer_

_Ni pourquoi continuer_

Alors je décide de te suivre. Je te parlerais, je te ferais entendre raison! Je tente désespérément de me convaincre, même si je sais que c'est inutile. Je te vois t'enfoncer dans la forêt. Je te rattrape.

-Yoh!

_Tu es là, mais tu es si loin,_

_De moi_

Tu ne m'as pas entendu. Je cours plus vite, mon cœur me fait mal, tellement mal. Tu t'es arrêté sous un arbre. Puis je le vois sauter d'une branche. Il te prend par la taille.

-Yoh!

Pourquoi tu ne m'entends pas? Tu es juste là, pourquoi tu ne m'entends pas???

Il t'embrasse et tu pars avec lui.

J'arrête de courir et tombe à genoux. Il n'y a personne dans les alentours, alors je peux me laisser aller à ma douleur. Je pleure, je hurle ton nom, dans un ultime espoir que tu m'entendras, même si je sais que c'est en vain.

_Je ne sais plus comment poursuivre_

_Cet amour qui n'en est plus_

_Je ne sais plus que souffrir_

_Souffrir autant que j'y ai cru._

Le soleil commence à se coucher et je suis rentrée. Je suis allée m'enfermer dans ma chambre, en faisant clairement comprendre que je ne voulais pas être dérangée. Je repense à nous, aux circonstances dans lesquelles nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Puis je décide que je ne laisserais pas tout tomber. En souvenir de ce temps, je ne peux pas me laisser aller à ma peine. Tu ne m'a pas sauvée pour que je me laisse dépérir.

_Mais je sais qu'il me faut survivre_

_Et avancer un pas de plus_

_Pour qu'enfin cesse la dérive_

_Des moments à jamais perdus_

De toute façon, c'était prévisible. Nous n'avions que 10 ans lorsque nous nous sommes connus. Combien de chances y avait-il que ça dure pour toujours?

_Oh, dis-moi_

_Regarde-moi_

_Je ne sais plus comment t'aimer_

_Ni comment te garder_

J'espère juste que tu réussiras à le changer. J'espère que tu ne te perdras pas. Mais je te fais confiance. Tu y arriveras.

_Oh, dis-moi_

_Regarde-moi_

_Il y a la vie dont on rêvait_

_Celle qui commençait_

_Oh, parle-moi_

Vous êtes deux moitiés d'une même âme. Que vous tombiez amoureux l'un de l'autre était plus que prévisible.

Je dois prendre sur moi-même et t'oublier.

_Parle-moi_

_Je ne sais plus pourquoi t'aimer_

_Ni comment continuer_

_Oh, dis-moi_

_Oh, dis-moi_

_Dis-moi, si tout est terminé_

_Si je dois m'en aller_

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte.

-Entrez.

C'est toi. Tu me regarde d'un air soucieux.

-Tout va bien Anna? J'ai cru t'entendre m'appeler plus tôt dans la journée.

Yoh…

-Tout va bien, Yoh.

Tu n'est pas convaincu, puisque tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi.

-Dis moi juste une chose…

-Hmmm?

-As-tu encore besoin de moi?

Tu as compris. Tu sais de quoi je parles. Puis finalement :

-Bien sûr! Comment deviendrais-je Shaman King sans toi?

Je souris. C'est toi qui le transformeras. Tu ne te perdras jamais. Tu resteras toujours toi. Mon Yoh.

_Oh, parle-moi_

_Parle-moi_

_Regarde-moi…_


End file.
